Kiza, The Witch and Meister
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Kiza is a witch that can't hurt humans with magic. Only kishen and other witches. She is also a meister. She enrolls in the DWMA with her weapon Mina. She meets Kid and falls for him at first sight, but how will he feel when he finds out the truth? R
1. Chapter 1

Ello Ello! Wassup?_!

Neko: Yeah yeah. Get on with it.

*grumbles* ANYwho, I've been feeling to do this for awhile. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! OC's Belong To Me. No Steal or else! **Permission only!**

* * *

**_Character Info:_**

Name: Kiza Gama

Age: Roughly around Kid's age

Hair: Black, to shoulder blades - pulled up, bangs resting just above her eyes - below eyebrows

Eyes: Silver-ish white

Skin: Pale

Regular Clothes: Wears a crimson bikini top with a open black vest, black shorts, and black converse

Witch Clothes: Grey dress - thigh, goes around the neck and slightly puffy sleeves, ankle flat boots - grey, and a grey witch hat with a skull on the front, black lips

Race: Human/Witch/Meister

Powers: Control metal chains

Personality: Playful, jokes around a lot, protects her friends, kind, caring, loving, gets angry if someone messes/hurts her friends

Other: Has an OCD - Hates to be late, must have a perfect attendance and always carries around a stuffed panda with a heart on it's chest and bandages around one of it's eyes

_**Character Info:**_

Name: Mina Kurra

Age: mid 20s

Hair: Dirty Blond/light brown

Eyes: grey-blue

Skin: Slightly tan, but slightly pale

Clothes: Black short shorts, a blue top that hangs off the shoulders with a black bra underneath - straps showing, and black converse shoes

Race: Human/Weapon

Powers: Can turn into a hammer - different sizes

Personality: likes messing with people, protector of friends, nice at times, doesn't get angry a lot

Other: Has an obsession over dissecting people and can't dissect animals

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - Meet The Girls_**

I yawned tiredly, walking towards the kitchen.

"Morning Kiza."

I grumbled a reply, taking out a pepsi can, opening it and chugging it down. Mina rolled her eyes and shook her head, "That's not healthy for you to drink in the morning."

I gave her a look, "This is the only thing that wakes me up in the morning. Sheesh."

"Whatever."

I sat down, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Today if the first day for DWMA Kiza. Did you forget?"

"Really? That's today?"

She nodded, "Yeah. And we're going to be late."

"ACK! I CAN'T BE LATE! IT'LL RUIN MY PERFECT ATTENDANCE!" I screamed, running to my room to get dressed.

Mina smirked, "Works everytime."

~SCHOOL~

"I hate you..."

"Love you too Kiza."

I grumbled. Good thing I have soul protect or else the DWMA would've killed me off by now, not that Mina would allow me to die anyway. We entered Lord Death's office.

"Yo yo! Wassup!" He greeted.

"Oh my beautiful angel!" a red head guy said, hugging my weapon's leg, rubbing his face against it. She smiled slightly before her arm transformed into a hammer and bashes it into his head, "Pervert!"

I stared then coughed slightly, "So...How are you Shinigami-sama?"

"Good good! I see that you are the meister then."

I nodded, "Yep!"

"I would've had Spirit show you around...but it seems that he is unconscious."

"Oh...Sorry about that Shinigami-sama." Mina said, not really caring.

"We can manage on our own." I said.

"You sure?"

"Yep! Positive sir!"

"Okay then. You will be in Professer Stein's room."

I blinked and looked at Mina, who smiled widely.

"You don't mean...the guy with the stitches and a screw in his head do you?"

"Ah, yes. I do. Why?"

"Well...Mina here, is going out with him."

"And I know which classroom it is." She said.

"Oh really? That's quite strange."

"Yeah, but it's okay. She's over twenty."

"Okay then! Off you two go!"

"Right-o! Bye!"

We both left, heading towards Stein's classroom.

~CLASSROOM~

Once we got there, Mina kicked opened the door and glomped Stein, who just stood there. I blinked wildly. She never let's her emotions show...except for in front of me and Stein of course...What kind of effect does he have on her?_!

"Class...it seems we have new students. This is Kiza Gama and Mina Kurra."

"Hiya!" I said happily, flashing a peace sign.

"Hey people." Mina said, her emotions gone now and standing next to me. I blinked. What the?

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT!" someone yelled.

I jumped, looking around and spotted a blue haired boy, standing on top of the desk and pointing his finger at me. I blinked. Oooohkaaaaay. Weird much?

"Black Star. Sit down." Stein-sensei said, glaring slightly.

"I'm so sorry Professer Stein." a tail beautiful girl said.

He waved them off, "Now that's settled, you two sit next to Kid."

I blinked, looking towards the seats to see a...omg...HE'S HANDSOME! AND PERFECT! Mina dragged me up to the place and sat me down along with her.

"DUDE! He's _perfect_! And handsome!" I whispered fiercely in her ear.

She rolled her eyes as I turned, "Hiya! You must be Shinigami-sama's son right?"

"Yeah, that's correct."

He stared at me, studying me. I started getting nervous.

"You have perfect symmetry." he said, his eyes shinning.

"...nani?"

I was a little freaked out, but at the same time, flattered.

"Such perfect symmetry~!"

"Oooohkaaaay...Now you're starting to scare me." I said.

"Oh don't worry. He'll stop soon enough. I'm Liz. This is my sister Patty."

"Nice to meet cha! I'm Kiza, as you already know and the anti-social one is Mina."

"Hai hai. We already know." Liz said.

"Yay~! New friends new friends~!" Patty sang.

"Er...is she always like this?"

"Yes..."

I sweatdropped.


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO EVERYONE! ON TO CHAPTER 2! HA CHA CHA!

Neko: Was the REALLY nessacary?

Um...Yes?

Neko: *sighs* Hopeless...Read and Review people.

* * *

**_Chapter 2 - The Fight_**

Mina stared at Stein with hearts in her eyes. Which to me...was somewhat distrubing, but whatever. As long as they don't do any perverted stuff in front of me...or at night...I shuttered at the thought and rubbed my arms. Just thinking about it made go, blah. The bell rang and all of a sudden, the guy from earlier was standing in front of me. What was his name again...Black something...Oh well, I'll figure it out later. I blinked, "Hello?"

"You and me, fight right now." he said, "Unless you're a chicken to handle the mighty Black Star?"

I sighed and said, "Fine."

"YAHOO! YOU WILL BE BEATEN BY THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR! THE ONE WHO WILL TRESEND GOD!" he yelled, pointing towards the ceiling.

I sighed again as he ran out the room.

"You do know that you could do this tomorrow?"

I looked up to see Kid and I shrugged, "Yeah, I know, but since we don't have anything planned, might as well."

Mina suddenly smirked and wrapped her arms around me, one around my waist and the other around my chest, going up and resting on my shoulder, her lips pressing against my cheek, "But we had plans tonight that we can't break. Did you forget?"

Kid's face turned all red and I smacked her, "Knock it off Mina. I think you nearly made him hard."

He flushed even darker at my words. Mina pouted, "You're no fun."

"Oh yeah! I'm not the fun one! I bring everyone down." I said sarcastically.

She gave me a small glare, but I waved it off, "Sorry about that Kid. She likes to freak people out."

"O-oh...I see."

"I have to go now...don't want to 'the mighty Black Star' waiting." I said, air quoting Black Star's name. He smirked slightly and nodded. I walked out the classroom with Mina behind me.

~FRONT OF THE SCHOOL~

I saw Stein sitting in his chair. He must be supervising this fight.

"Are you ready to lose?" Black Star asked.

I scoffed, "Yeah right. It'll be you who loses."

He smirked, his pride swelling. Oh great.

"Mina."

"Right."

She transformed, a long black pole with red marking engraved on it and a smallish hammer on the end.

"That's your weapon? ! It's lame!" he said, laughing.

I could feel her anger rising and I smirked, an evil glint in my eye, "You should really watch your mouth."

"Huh?"

~NO ONE'S POV~

Kiza and Mina disappeared from view. Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty had all joined to watch the fight. Stein just smirked.

"Professor. Where'd they go?" Maka asked.

"You'll see."

Kiza appeared behind him, the edge of the hammer suddenly growing large and she swung down. Black Star saw it at the last minute and dodge, Kiza's weapon leaving a large crater.

"Whoa. That's some power." Soul said.

"Yes, unlike most meisters and weapons, these two souls are completely different and they have very difficult souls for anyone to be partnered with. Even me."

"Even you Professor? I don't understand." Maka said.

He looked up at her and smirked lightly, "Then watch the outcome. And try looking at their souls."

Maka and Kid did, gasping lightly. Both of their soul were crimson red, like a kishen's only except that Kiza's had strange markings on hers.

"What's wrong big boy? Can't handle a girl?" Kiza taunted, sticking her tongue out at him and smacking her butt slightly.

"Ha! As if!" Black Star said, "Tsubaki! Enchanted sword mode!"

"Right!" she said, transforming.

Marking appeared on Black Star's face and both girls stared.

_*I've seen those markings before...*_ Mina thought.

Black Star came at them at full speed. Kiza dodged and blocked. She swung one way and he dodged, "Taste my soul wavelength!"

His hand came into contact with her and shocked her. She stood there, taking it. She looked up at him with a crazy expression. He backed away slightly, "W-What? Why didn't it work?"

"Yeah Professor...why didn't it?" Maka asked.

"Because she has a high tolerance for pain. She has a barrier around her soul, to protect it which also protects her. Since she is in contact with her weapon, it also protects it from soul wavelengths."

"That is quite strange...I never heard of a meister able to do that before." Kid said.

"That's because she isn't like any meister."

"What do you mean Professor?" Maka said.

"You'll find out when she tells you."

"Time for a little payback Black Star." Kiza said, slamming her hand into his stomach, "Return!"

Black Star's own soul wavelength coursed through him, shocking in and throwing him a couple feet away. She smirked and swung Mina back and forth lightly, almost tauntingly. He slowly sat up with a pained expression on his face.

"H-How did you do that?"

"That is a secret." She said, smiling widely, "Do you withdraw?"

"Never." he said.

She laughed then ran towards him, "Then it's your death."

He dodged her next attack, but suddenly, she started to spin, hitting him staight on and sent him flying. She looked at the sky, one hand over her eyes, shielding it from the sun. She let out a low whistle, "Whoa. He went faaaar!"

Mina transformed back to her human mode and said, "That was a little over the top."

Kiza shrugged and let out a yawn, "I'm tired...Carry me!"

She launched herself onto Mina's back and stayed there, falling asleep. Mina sighed and said, "Fine fine."

She turned to Stein, winking at him, "See you later everyone."

With that, she started walking down the steps.

"There something isn't right about that meister." Kid said.

"You noticed too?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, I did."

Soul and Tsubaki, who actually got knocked out of Black Star's hand, went to go get him and see if he was alright. Patty was laughing as Liz sighed. Stein smirked. This were defently going to get interesting around here.


	3. Chapter 3

3RD CHAPTER! Hehehehehehehe! I forgot to add this in my bio, but Kiza sings randoms and plays the piano while Mina plays violin and draws.

Neko: Why didn't you remember.

HEY! It wasn't my fault!

Neko: *rolls eyes* Whatever.

ENJOY! AND REVIEW PEOPLE!

* * *

**_Chapter 3 - Kiza's Problems_**

"Was that really necessary?"

I blinked, pausing in my cooking, looking at my friend, "Whatever do you mean?"

She gave me a glare, "You know damn well. You didn't have to show off like that."

I rolled my eyes, "I had to shut him up somehow."

"Well, according to Stein, he'll be back for more till he beats you."

I stared at her with _'you got to be kidding me' _look.

"No, I'm not shitting you."

I groaned, "Great. Just what I need."

"It was your fault."

"Hey! He came to me to fight!"

"You could've declined!"

I was aware that our voices were getting louder.

"It's against the rules to back down!"

"Fuck the rules!"

"I can't! You know damn well!"

"God damn it! You and your god damn OCD!"

"URGH! It's mental! I can't stop! You know that!"

There was a knock on our door and I opened it, ready to yell but paused. It was the guys from earlier today. They stared at us in shock.

"Er...Hi?"

"KIZA YOU FUCKTARD! THE FOOD IS BURNING!"

"OH SHIT!"

I ran to the kitchen, grabbing the pot and turned off the gas. I lifted up the lid and gagged. Great...dinner was ruined. I glared at Mina and tackled her, "YOU RUINED DINNER!"

"AH! NO I DIDN'T! YOU DID!"

"WHAT? ! I DID NOT! YOU STARTED TALKING TO ME!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Both Mina and I held our heads, cursing in pain. I glared at the girl meister and Mina asked, "What the fuck was that for? !"

"You shouldn't leave people at the door and you need to stop yelling." she said.

"FUCK YOU!" Mina yelled, storming to her room and slammed the door.

I blinked slowly and stood up, brushing off my clothes. I looked at them and said, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I'm Maka Albarn."

"Nice to meet cha. Who's the others?"

"Oh right, this is my weapon Soul. You already know Black Star, Tsubaki, and Kid. These are his weapons Liz and Patti and this is Crona."

"Again, nice to meet cha."

"You beat me by a fluke!" Black Star said.

My eye twitched and said, "Right...And sorry for the yelling."

"It's quite alright. I see that your dinner was ruined." Maka said, smiling.

I nodded, "Yeah...Oh well. I make dinner very rarely. I just picked up some food and that's that."

"Why? Is your cooking horrible?" Black Star asked.

I slammed my fist into his head, making him crash to the floor, "No you moron. I just don't like cooking a whole lot."

All of them stared at me in shock. Wait...I recognized Crona. Oh shit! I hope he doesn't notice me! This is baaaad! He was staring at me then his eyes flashed in recognition, but he stayed silent. Now I was extremely nervous, but I didn't show it.

"You have a nice little set up." Kid said, looking around.

"Thanks Kid. It took me awhile to get it set up. I must have everything perfect or else I'll freak out."

He blinked, "Perfect?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I have an OCD. I must have everything perfect, kinda like symmerty. I also must have perfect attendence and stuff like that."

His eyes sparkled slightly. Oh crap...He suddenly hugged me and exclaimed, "We are going to get along perfectly!"

I twitched slightly, but smiled slowly. This was quite fun. Kid smelled really nice and I don't think I'll ever get this close again for awhile...but who knows. Maybe. They all started to left, but Crona stayed back, telling Maka that he'd be joining them soon. The door closed and he looked at me, protectiveness in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

I sighed and said, "I ran away."

His eyes widened, "Ran away? Why?"

"I couldn't deal with those others witches anymore. Crona, you know of all people that I'm not like them. I hate when they did cruel things to others. And they were cruel to me."

He nodded, "Sorry for almost accusing you."

"It's fine Crona. I wouldn't do anything to hurt them. They're...nice."

"Yeah, they are."

"I'll see ya around Crona. And...please don't tell them about me being a witch."

He nodded and I smiled. He walked out and I shut the door, leaning against it.

~NEXT DAY~

I was listening to my music, which was blaring loudly. I was listening to Pyromania by Cascada. I was addicted to this song for some reason. I started to sing along with the main chorus.

_"Pyromania, Pyromania Ow,  
__Pyromania, Ow Ow Ow,  
Pyromania, Pyromania Ow Ow Ow,  
(Don't you see me burning up),  
Pyromania, Pyromania Ow,  
Pyromania, Ow Ow Ow,  
Pyromania, Pyromania Ow Ow Ow"_

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I took out one of my headphones to see Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz and Patti.

"Ah, morning!"

"Your voice is amazing!" Patti said, getting up in my face, litteraly.

I backed up slightly, my cheeks burning slightly, "Ah...thanks. Mina always said that I did. I don't really like singing in front others."

"But how come? You're voice is beautiful." Maka said.

"I get stage fright." I said.

"How come you're singing this song?" Kid asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh...I'm not quite sure. This song is addicting to listen to I guess. I like the lyrics and the beat of the music."

"Do you do anything else other then sing?" Liz asked.

"I play the piano." I said.

Soul's head snapped towards me, his eyes slightly wide.

"You play the piano too?"

I nodded. He grinned, showing his razor sharp teeth, "Then we should play sometime."

"You're going to play again Soul?" Maka asked.

I resisted to roll my eyes.

"Hey, where is Mina?" Liz asked.

"Probably gone to hang out with Stein before school starts." I said.

All them turned slightly pale.

"How could she be attracted to him?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. She just does."

"That's just creepy." Soul said.

I nodded and shuttered, "You haven't heard them yet."

All of the blanch and Patti laughed.

"It was pure torture. I was afraid to even step into his house. Just because of that."

"At least you didn't see them." Maka said.

That's when I broke down and cried, "My life is horrible! My virgin eyes isn't pure anymore! My life has no meaning!"

"Whoa. She's like Kid when something isn't symmertrail." Liz said.

Kid glared at her.

"Oh...I guess she did catch them." Maka said.

I screamed, "NOOOOOOO! MY LIFE HAS BEEN MARRED! I'LL NEVER UNDUE THAT SCENE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Er...shouldn't we do something?" Soul asked.

"What did you do to her?" Mina's voice cut in, Stein behind her.

I twitched, spazzing out.

"Nothing. We were talking about you being with Stein and then she talked about how she caught you in the act." Soul stated.

"Oh that? She froze and saw the whole thing." Mina said.

I screamed in terror, covering my ears, "I SHALL NEVER BE THE SAME!"

Mina came up and slapped me, "Snap out of it."

I blinked and glared, standing up, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? !"

"Too shut you up bitch."

"RAWR!"

I tackled her and we rolled around. Then I noticed something. My clothes weren't perfect anymore. I paled and screamed, throwing her off of me.

"MY CLOTHES ARE RUINED! THEY AREN'T PERFECT ANYMORE! I'M GARBAGE! I'M WORTHLESS! NO GUY WILL LOVE ME!"

I bawled, going into my emo corner. Mina sighed, "Great."

"Wow...she _is_ like Kid. That is scary." Maka said.

"You aren't garbage or worthless. If no guy loves you, then he doesn't deserve you." Mina said.

I jumped up, pointing at finger at you, "YOU LIE! LIIIIIIEEEEE!"

"Why would I lie to you like that?" she asked.

I paused, thinking it over then suddenly smiled, hugging her, "I love you! You're my bestie friend!"

"Yeah yeah girly. Love ya too."

"Glad to see she's back to normal." Stein said.

"Sup Steiny." I said cooly.

"Talk about bi-polor." Soul said.

"I AIN'T BIPOLOR JACKASS!" I yelled at him and thus tackled him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ello! 4th chappie is now a go!

Neko: *rolls eyes*

Please read my other ones! I'm currently writing a yaoi. *snickers* My first attempt too.

Neko: Review people.

He- *gets cut off*

* * *

**_Chapter 4 - A Little Game Never Hurt Anybody  
_**

Kiza had decided to spend the night at her new friends house since Mina was having Stein over. She shuttered as she washed herself. Maka and Soul were out on a mission and there was no way in hell she was going to stay with Black Star. So...she ended up at Kid's house. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself while using the other one to dry her hair.

"Kid sure does have a good taste in shampoo scents." she muttered to herself as she walked out into the room. She changed into her pj's, which consisted of a black tank top and black short shorts. She placed the towels back into the bathroom when her stomach rumbled. She laughed to herself quietly and went downstairs and into the kitchen. She began to rummage through fridge, looking for something to eat.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?_!"

Kiza turned to see Kid, his face flushed. She blinked and looked down then back up at him with an eyebrow raised, "What? It's my nightwear."

"But it's totally unappropriated!" he said.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "It's not like I'm going outside."

"But..."

"Kid. Calm down. Hey, why don't we play a game?"

"A game?"

Kiza nodded, "Yeah. Whoever beats the other at pool will get a punishment."

"What kind of punishment?"

"Winner has to be the others slave for a whole week. Starting tomorrow."

Tomorrow is a Sunday. Kid smirked, "You're on." then both raced downstairs into the basement.

~HOURS LATER~

Kid had ended up winning, causing Kiza to cry slightly, but she smiled anyhow. It wasn't that bad...or so she thought. When the next day came, he had her dressed the way he wanted her too and put her hair the same way. She wanted to DIE. And she had to tend to his every need. She will never play a game with him again. Whoever invented that phrase, a little game never hurt anybody...is going to die.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 everyone! xD

Neko: Oh joy...

Heehee. This chapter is gunna have some singing in it and stuff, for current songs that I'm obsessed with atm. But not a lot of songs!

Neko: Yeah. Some here and there.

Yes yes. ANYway, ENJOY!

* * *

**_Chapter 5 - Singing_**

Kiza was listening to her ipod, listening to YES by LMFAO. She was hopping around and singing to it.

_"Yes it's on and popping_  
_Yes the party's rockin_  
_Yes the cutie shockin_  
_Yes and there ain't no stoppin_

_Yes it's on and popping  
__Yes the party's rockin_  
_Yes the cutie shockin_  
_Yes and there ain't no stoppin"_

She had punched her arms out and at the yes, she pulled her arm in, making downward motion. She opened her eyes to see Mina looking at her with a smirk. She cocked an eyebrow and pulled out a headphone, "What?"

"Oh nothing. Just thought to let you know that everyone will be here soon."

"Why are they coming over?"

"Because 1) Black Star and Tsubaki had collected five souls and 2) you and Kid need to make up."

Kiza death glared her and said, "I don't want to! He deserved it!"

She had gotten into a fight with Kid which result her in punching his cheek harshly and storm off. She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. Mina sighed and said, "Well at least try to be nice to him."

"Will do, by ignoring him!"

With that said, she placed a headphone back in her ear and resumed her dancing and singing. Mina sighed and walked to the front door, opening it just before Maka could ring the doorbell.

"Hey Mina!"

"Sup guys. Come on in."

"Is Kiza here?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, but she's not willing to apologize yet. Give her time to cool off. She'll apologize. Don't worry."

He nodded. His cheek was bruised and one could tell at a close glance.

"What is she doing?" Soul asked.

"She's dancing around and singing. Just listen."

_"Wake up in the morning feeling like Winehouse_  
_Grab my breezer, Im out the door Im gonna be really loud_  
_Cuz I dont care who I piss off yeah Im a real big sinner_  
_Sometimes I eat my dessert before my dinner_

_Talking odd socks on my toes, toes_  
_Taking off all my clothes, clothes_  
_Feeling overexposed,_  
_So I put back all of my clothes back on_

_Flush before I wee, wee_  
_Get arrested daily, ly_  
_Trying to get a peak of some titties_

_Im mad, really bad_  
_But dont tell my mum & dad_  
_Pucker up kiss my but_  
_Cuz Im bloody fucking nuts_  
_Hear the bass, skinny waist_  
_Now lets copy pokerface like... whoa_

_Im mad, really bad_  
_But dont tell my mum & dad_  
_Pucker up kiss a nut_  
_Cuz it sells to be a slut_  
_Hear the bass, skinny waist_  
_Now lets copy pokerface like whoa_

_I stay out till 11 when my curfew is 10_  
_Night sweetie SHUT UP MUM IM ON MSN!_  
_Now the girls are lining up becuz were pussy sailin_  
_But we punch em in the mouth if theyre not sarah palin_

_Talkin bout doin things well regret, gret_  
_Menthal cigarette, rette_  
_Butt plugs in his pet WHOA!_

_Text sex on my Samsung,_  
_Not telling dad mum rung, rung_  
_Have sex with Alexa Chung_  
_By telling her Im well hung (Im quite well hung)_

_CHORUS_

_This is the part where the rap breaks down_  
_This is the part where the drums go POW_  
_This is the part where your balls sag down_  
_This is the part where your pants go brown_  
_This is the part where your dad goes off on a cold Christmas eve to get some more milk_  
_but he never comes back, and seventeen years later you find out that hes had a whole _  
_fucking family with some Spanish bitch and he doesnt even know your name anymore._  
_Shut the fuck up!_  
_I'm sorry..._

_Im mad, really bad_  
_But dont tell my mum & dad_  
_Pucker up kiss my but_  
_Cuz Im bloody fucking nuts_  
_Hear the bass, skinny waist_  
_Now lets copy pokerface like... whoa_

_Im mad, really bad_  
_But dont tell my mum & dad_  
_Pucker up kiss a nut_  
_Cuz it sells to be a slut_  
_Hear the bass, skinny waist_  
_Now lets copy pokerface like whoa_

_Just Dance!_

_Bad Romance!_

_Let's just copy poker face_  
_Like, whoa, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh."_

Mina laughed loudly at the lyrics and she had to hold the door frame. Kiza heard her laughter and paused her music, turning around. She looked at them for a moment before bolting out of the room. Mina fell over, laughing and kicked her legs in the air.

~FEW MINUTES LATER~

Mina had finally calmed down and Kiza refused to come out. She placed some food by Kiza's door and walked into the living room.

"She won't be coming out till everyone's gone. Sorry guys."

"It's cool. I can't blame her for being embarrassed." Soul said.

"But she has an amazing voice." Tsubaki said, smiling.

"Yeah, I know she does, but she hates singing in front of other people." Mina said.

"That's too bad." Kid said.

"I know. She sings love songs too. She did for me and Stein once."

"Oh wow. That's amazing." Maka said.

"Yeah. She said that she'll never sing another love song unless 1) one of her friends get together with the guy that her friend loves and 2) to the guy the she's in love with and he loves her back."

"Wow. That's something."

"Yep! Like, take Maka and Soul for example. If they got together, then she would sing for them."

"She would?"

Mina nodded, "Yeah. She's weird like that."

"Like you're any better!" Kiza's voice floated in.

Mina smirked and looked over her shoulder, "Just telling the truth darling!"

Kiza pouted in her room while Mina snickered.

"Thanks for hosting and cooking this time Mina." Maka said.

"No problem. Anything for my friend's."

"Yeah! It was really delcious!" Black Star said.

Mina grinned and said, "But I wasn't the one who cooked it."

They all looked at her in shock.

"You mean, Kiza did?" Black Star asked.

"Yep!"

"How come she never takes the credit?" Maka asked.

Mina shrugged, "Not sure, but she loves to cook. It's a hobby for her basically."

"She'll make a great wife for someone." Tsubaki said cheerfully.

Mina stared at her before looking at Kid, smirking widely. Kid gave her a weirded look. Just what is she up to this time? Knowing Mina, it wasn't good. Not at all.

"Hey guys! If I get Kiza out of her room, let's play truth or dare!" Mina declared loudly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

Neko: This should be interesting

SI SI! ENJOY!

Neko: And please review.

* * *

**_Chapter 6 - Truth...Or Dare  
_**

It took some time but Mina managed to get Kiza out of her room of the promise of cookies. Mina was smiling widely as she explained the rules, to which all had (more like forced) to agree to. Mina grabbed a bottle and spun it. It landed on Soul.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Tch. Dare."

She smiled evilly, her eyes gleaming dangerously. Kiza had no time to warn him.

"I dare you to make out with Kid for 20 seconds."

"NANI?_!" both males yelled in shock, paling.

Kiza's eyes twitched. Tsubaki and Maka were in shock while Black Star and Patty were laughing. Liz had her hand over her eyes, sighing.

"Go on. Quicker you do it, the faster it'll get done." Mina said.

She was recording the whole thing secretly. Soul and Kid glanced at each other.

"I'm sorry Kid." Soul said.

"It's okay Soul...I forgive you." Kid replied.

Soul placed him lips against Kid's, slipping his tongue into the other males mouth. All of them paled as Mina was smirking. After the 20 seconds was up, they broke apart and leaped away from each other, their faces red. Mina laughed evilly. Kiza sighed as Soul spun the bottle. It landed on Tsubaki.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth please."

Tsubaki was scared out of her mind.

"Do you have a crush on anyone here in the group?"

Tsubaki blushed slightly and said, "Yes."

"You should've been more specific Soul! Now we don't know who!" Mina scolded.

Tsubaki spun, landing on Patty. And it went so forth.

Tsubaki dare: Patty: Dance like a chicken

Patty dare: Maka: Can't hit Soul whenever he insults her

Maka dare: Liz: Can't paint her nails for a week

Liz dare: Mina: Can't kiss Stein during school hours

Mina spun and it landed on Kid.

"Truth or dare?"

Kid decided to take a chance, "Dare."

Kiza noticed a look in Mina's eyes. She paled. Oh no...PLEASE NO!

"I dare you to...lip lock for 10 seconds with Kiza!"

Kid's face flushed brightly and so did Kiza's. They glanced at each other, both thinking to get it over with. They leaned forward and gently touched lips. Kiza felt her heart beat faster. Kid felt like his heart exploded. Once the ten seconds were up, they broke away slowly, staring at each other before leaning away quickly, their face's flushed. Everyone cat-called and howled with laughter. Kiza gave Mina a murderous glare. Mina just smirked and announced, "It's getting late."

"You're right. See you tomorrow you two." Maka said, heading out with Soul.

"Thank you for having us." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah! The food was delicious!" Black Star said, heading out the door with Tsubaki.

"See you guys in the morning." Liz said.

"Give your girlfriend a kiss Kid!" Patty said happily.

Both Kid's and Kiza's faces flushed even darker.

"Ahem." Kid coughed, "Thank you for inviting us over."

"N-No problem. See you tomorrow." Kiza said.

"Yeah."

Kiza saw that Mina had left and the Thompson sisters weren't watching. She grabbed Kid and kissed him again. He tasted like as good as he smelled. She couldn't get enough. She broke away softly. Kid's eyes were glazed over slightly, almost like a dreamy expression. Kiza giggled, "Bye Kid."

"Bye Kiza." He murmured, leaving.

Kiza shut the door and touched her lips with her forfinger. She was smiling widely. Her first kiss. She couldn't stop smiling no matter how hard she tired. She just felt so happy.


	7. Chapter 7

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! ^^

Neko: Happy Halloween yo.

Since I'm a little busy today, I thought maybe this would be nice.

Neko: Yeah, since she can't update any of the others.

HEY! *face flushes* NOT MY FAULT!

Neko: Whatever.

ANYwho, enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 7 - Halloween, Trick or Treat?  
_**

Kiza was running around the apartment, humming a tune to herself from a show that she watched. Mina looked at her running around.

"Will you calm down?"

Kiza looked at her from over her shoulder then blanched, "What _are_ you wearing?"

Mina was wearing something similar to Stein's regular day clothes only except sexier, shorter, and tighter. Mina smiled wildly, "Oh, just gunna put a show on for Stein later."

Kiza shivered, adjusting her witch hat. She had summoned her clothes without dispelling her soul protection. Truthfully, she missed her out. (**A/N: Her witch clothes are at chapter one.**)

"That's just gross Mina. I don't need to know that."

Mina shrugged. The doorbell rang and Kiza opened it. There stood Soul and Maka.

"Happy Halloween." Both Maka and Soul greeted.

"Happy Halloween Maka, Soul."

Maka flashed them a smile, "Ready to go Kiza?"

"Yeah. See ya Mina."

"Bye."

Kiza closed the door and looked at their costumes. Maka was dressed a clown, but a creepy one. She was dressed like a Harlequin, but with orange and black. Soul was dressed like a Pharaoh. They were meeting up with everyone else at the club that they're going too.

"Nice outfit Kiza, but why a witch?" Maka asked.

"Cause I'm feeling...witchy." Kiza said, "Pun intended."

Maka rolled her eyes as Soul chuckled, "Funny."

"Why thank you!"

"Hey, there's everyone else." Maka said.

Black Star was dressed as a full ninja (surprise surprise) and Tsubaki was dressed as a nun. Liz wasn't here and neither was Patty. Kid was dressed as his father. Kiza raised an eyebrow.

"Happy Halloween everyone!" Kiza shouted happily.

"Happy Halloween."

"Where's Liz and Patty?" Maka asked.

Kid lifted up the Death mask and said, "Patty wanted to go trick or treating and Liz went with her to keep an eye on her."

"That's a shame that they can't join us." Maka said.

Kid shrugged and eyed Kiza's costume. He had a faint memory of seeing that outfit before, but he couldn't pin point it. Kiza looped her arms through his and Soul's. Surprisingly, her and Soul had gotten close. They were like brother and sister.

"Let's go it! I'm ready to party!" Kiza said, smiling widely.

"Yeah! The mighty Black Star will out shine everyone!"

"Oh dear."

"Hey, don't sweat it Tsubaki. He can't really be heard by the loud music anyway."

"Oh...that's good I guess?"

"Now let's party!" Kiza shouted joyously, heading in while pulling Soul and Kid.

It was only a few seconds when they got in there that Kiza was swepted away by a guy to dance. She agreed. Soul didn't trust the male, but he didn't want to ruin Kiza's time while Kid on the other hand, glared harshly. He didn't like the fact that she's dancing with an unknown male. Maka dragged Soul to the dance floor. Black Star was dancing like no tomorrow and Tsubaki danced right next to him. Kid was the only one who wasn't dancing. His golden eyes fell on Kiza and he felt angry. The male had his hands on her hips, dancing flushed against her. He made his way towards her and pulled her away. She looked up at him and smiled widely, dancing against him this time. Kid moved with the beat. Kiza's heart was racing. She couldn't believe that Kid was dancing with her. She was glad he came and took her away. The other guy was too grabby with her. Kid wondered why her heart was racing. He could feel it against his own or was that his own heart racing? He turned her around and looked into her eyes, still dancing. Her face was slightly flushed. Maybe from the dancing? Kiza stared back into his eyes, smiling shyly.

"Are you having a good time?" She asked, raising her voice slightly.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Terrific, now that you're dancing with me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"That other guy was too grabby grab with me. I like dancing with you."

Kid felt his cheeks grow warm, but dismissed it, smiling.

"Glad that I'm a good dance partner."

She flashed him a smile. As the night went on, they all enjoyed the party. They decided to call it quits around midnight and each went home. Except for Kid and Kiza. Kid was walking her home and she was happy about it.

"Thanks for walking me home Kid."

"It's no problem. I would never let a women like yourself walk home."

She giggled slightly, "Well yes, but thank you anyway."

"It's no problem."

After a moment of silence, Kiza asked, "Hey Kid."

His eyes flickered over to her, "Yeah?"

She looked at the creepy moon, "What would you do if..."

"If what?"

"If I was a real witch?"

He thought it over and said, "It depends I guess."

"On what?"

"On if you are evil like Medusa was."

Kiza stiffened slightly. She knew Medusa and she knew her well. Medusa was the one who-

She shook her head. She didn't want to relive those memories.

"But what if I'm not?"

Kid looked fully at her, "What's with all these questions?"

"Oh...nothing really. I was just wondering."

Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks for walking me. I'll see you later."

Before Kid could say anything, she ran up the steps. Kid stood there, dumbfounded. He began to think of what she asked.

_'What would you do if...if I was a real witch?'_

He froze, his eyes widening slightly. Was Kiza...a real witch? His eyes narrowed in thought. There was no proof that she was and she was just wondering_, _but he couldn't help but feel like she was keeping something from him.

"But what could it be." He asked himself as he walked home.

Kiza smacked herself. She couldn't believe she asked him that. He probably now thinks that she's a real witch or that she's hiding something!

"Damn it. Why do I have to be so damn stupid?" She asked herself, placing her hat on her dresser and laid down on her face, "Now he's going be suspicious and try to get me to expose my witch side. URGH! Why am I so stupid!"

She flopped over, looking at the ceiling and sighed. Why does her life have to be so complicated?


End file.
